


Baby, are you tired yet?

by Connah



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cum Swallowing, Cumming on Face, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M, Oral Fixation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Thumb-sucking, established...something, slight praise kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27468310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Connah/pseuds/Connah
Summary: Eric struggles to sleep at night without the help of Haknyeon.
Relationships: Ju Haknyeon & Son Youngjae | Eric, Ju Haknyeon/Son Youngjae | Eric
Comments: 7
Kudos: 88





	Baby, are you tired yet?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [strawbrrycreme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/gifts).



> this is a birthday gift for [creme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawbrrycreme/pseuds/strawbrrycreme) whom without I would've maybe stopped writing tbz by now <3 thank you baby happy birthday ilysm
> 
> !! This fic features daddy kink (Eric calling Haknyeon daddy, Haknyeon calling Eric many names in return) so if that makes you uncomfortable maybe you shouldn't read it.

A cold bed was something Haknyeon hated. He hated climbing into it first thing at night, having to warm up the sheets by sharing his body heat with them. The cool pillow when he just wanted to be showered in a dull heat already. He just wanted to be warm. Especially now, after half of the group returned to the dorm as it neared 3am and the rest stayed out to practice. It was intense, and usually they would all at least stay until the sun began to rise but their new choreograph was just too much at some points that they really needed to take breaks at regular intervals. Haknyeon was exhausted, and exhaustion made him feel colder too. 

Exhaustion did many things to a person. It made them irritable, it made them agitated. Haknyeon felt a little like that now as he closed his eyes in an attempt to sleep, but his body wasn’t yet fully tired, because like they said they usually practice until at least the sun comes up.

As he attempted to switch his brain off he heard the door click. It had only been twenty minutes since returning to the dorm, so he assumed the rest had not suddenly decided to return home straight after them which left him with only one other explanation. 

Eric crawled across his body, slotting himself in between the wall and Haknyeon himself. Haknyeon didn’t say a word, not until Eric began to home in on his waist, wrapping an arm around it and pulling himself closer. The added warmth was welcoming to Haknyeon.

“What’s the matter? Can’t sleep?” Haknyeon soothed, fidgeting as little as physically possible until he could remove the trapped covers from underneath Eric’s body and free himself too. He delicately began to run his fingers through the other’s hair.

When Eric got stressed, sleep was the first thing to go. When he got stressed he got anxious, that anxious energy transpired into everything he did; he was way too hype during dance practice, he stayed up all night playing video games. Even when his bones screamed their tiredness he simply didn’t let them rest. His mind was too preoccupied with spending the excess energy in somehow, some way and usually Haknyeon liked to help him with that.

They came up with this arrangement, something to delicately distract Eric’s mind by pushing him into submitting to the other so the energy could be redirected into physical actions. Sex, basically. Fucking Eric until he was literally too exhausted to think anymore seemed to be the best method they could come up with to help him get home rest. And well, Haknyeon enjoyed it too of course.

Haknyeon repositioned Eric slightly, pushing an arm underneath Eric’s tense form in order to pull him closer, spilling over his chest in a light embrace as Eric steadied himself to find a comfortable spot. The rhythmic hand flowing through his hair moved slightly down to his temple, fingers swirling small shapes against his skin to help him relax into the touch. Eric gently took Haknyeon’s fingers between his own before bringing them down to his chin.

Haknyeon knew the drill. His index finger stroking underneath his jaw, twisting his hand until his thumb came to rest against Eric’s lips. It didn’t even take a second for Eric to open his mouth, letting the pad of Haknyeon’s thumb press to the inside of his lower lip before Eric dipped his head just enough to take his thumb inside his mouth, sucking on it softly for comfort.

Haknyeon welcomed the sensation; Eric’s warm tongue lapping over his thumb, contorting to the shape of it. The slight suction he felt as Eric gulped to swallow the saliva coating his mouth now that something was stimulating him just a little bit. Haknyeon kept his fingers underneath the other’s chin soft and steady, gently soothing his skin as Eric gained comfort from his actions.

It changed a little, Eric using his tongue to push Haknyeon’s thumb out of his mouth, a hand quickly coming to make sure Haknyeon didn’t pull too far away. Eric pressed small kisses to his fingertips, soft lips curving around the edges, the slight residual dampness cooling in the air as he moved onto the next one. Haknyeon watched in total silence, tired and amused at how needy Eric was quickly becoming.

“He’s a greedy baby tonight, I see.” Haknyeon finally broke the calm air. His words came with perfect timing as Eric braved himself a little bit more by dipping the tips of Haknyeon’s fingers into his mouth.

“Shh.” Eric attempted to quell the other, but it made the switch finally flip.

Haknyeon moved his fingers to his own accord, pushing in a little more and then down onto Eric’s tongue. It made the boy whine in discomfort at the sudden stretch of his jaw. 

“Don’t shush me, princess.” His words came with a little more bite than intended. Eric’s eyes glanced up to look at him.

“Use your words, tell me what you want.” 

Haknyeon debated for a minute letting Eric feel more embarrassed than he probably already did; by continuing to press his tongue to the bottom of his mouth but instead he gave him leeway. Pulling away to allow Eric to speak, the younger boy curled his head against the side of Haknyeon’s chest.

“Your hands.” He muffled against the shirt Haknyeon was wearing. 

“Your hands... _ what? _ ”

Eric groaned uncomfortably, knowing what Haknyeon wanted. He groaned once more knowing that  _ he  _ wanted it too and the embarrassment flaring on his cheeks was already giving that away.

“Your hands…  _ daddy _ .”

It was as much as a magic word as  _ please _ or  _ thank you _ was. Opening the doorway for Haknyeon to place his fingers back to Eric’s mouth. The boy welcomed them a little too eagerly, his moan being quelled as he locked his lips around them and began sucking gently. Haknyeon couldn’t help the heavy sigh that left his throat, Eric’s ambitious tongue gliding between his digits. With his free hand he wriggled it out from under Eric’s arm, causing him to reposition himself once more on Haknyeon’s chest, as Haknyeon reached down to his pajama pants to slide them down to his thighs.

He made slow, subtle movements over his own dick. Barely causing friction as it grew hard in the palm of his hand and between his fingers. Feeling the suction of Eric’s mouth around his fingers, he let himself imagine that it was the same for his cock too, the imagery certainly helping to speed things up as Haknyeon parted his lips in a soft moan as he watched Eric casually.

He was so pretty, always so eager and ready for anything. Haknyeon loved taking advantage of that. Knocking the breath out of him, making him whine and cry and squirm. Making those sweet, pleasurable moans turn into uncontrollable cries as he tried to keep up. Eric was never one to say no to a challenge, or to what Haknyeon wanted from him.

The thought was enough to get Haknyeon hard, his rough hand pumping over his dick just wasn’t cutting it anymore. He wanted something softer and sweeter to replace the sensation and he knew Eric’s mouth would be perfect for it. He dipped his fingers further back, caressing down Eric’s tongue as the boy let the muscle lax in his mouth. The deepening feeling had Eric’s covered hips pressing into Haknyeon’s bare thigh, allowing him to feel just how hard he was getting too. 

“Such a needy little boy.” Haknyeon tutted in fake pity. Eric coughed into a choke as Haknyeon’s fingers pressed down on the far back of his mouth, activating his gag reflex before quickly pulling them back out again.

“Get to it.” Haknyeon didn’t need any more words than that for Eric to know what he meant.

The younger boy practically enthusiastically shimmied down the bed. Just enough for his head to become level with Haknyeon’s hips, his attitude making Haknyeon smirk to himself as he pushed the base of his dick to allow it to stand free for Eric to take.

Thankfully Eric used that accumulating spit from just before to its full usage. Allowing the droplets to drip from between his lips and watch it spill over the head of Haknyeon’s cock. The older boy remained quiet in awe as Eric couldn’t tear his eyes away from the reddening tip.

Finally his lips graced it, Eric still being much too greedy in his own wants, too inexperienced to fully know how to give and take just yet, he immediately began to hollow his cheeks and rough his tongue over the base of Haknyeon’s cock, making the other grind his hips up ever so slightly at the quickened change of pace.

His hands came to delve into Eric’s hair, threading through the strands to pull him back just enough that he couldn’t completely envelope his cock. The slight tug of his scalp made Eric whine as his glistening eyes looked up to Haknyeon for the meaning of his action. He silently gave it to him, Eric’s lip slowly uncurling from the tip of Haknyeon’s cock as he started again. This time more slowly, with the guidance of Haknyeon’s hands in his hair, driving him up and down his shaft carefully and with a drawn out tempo.

“Good boy, just like that.” Haknyeon praised him, earning a vibration of a mewl from Eric as reciprocation. Haknyeon let his head fall back slightly onto the pillow, letting his grip loosen in Eric’s hair as he got used to speed. The small muffled groans from Eric’s throat had Haknyeon sighing contently, letting him do all the work to tire himself out, feeling the slick of his tongue lap up the beads of precum seeping from his dick as his looked down his own body to latch eyes with Eric’s.

They were still bright, still full of too much energy, no matter how eager he was to become fucked out. Haknyeon’s grip tightened in his hair once more, Eric wincing as he tried to keep his eyes open as Haknyeon pulled him off his cock with one hand. The other swiftly returning to Eric’s mouth to prompt him to keep it open.

His fingers quickly became smothered with saliva and precum, pushing down on Eric’s tongue and making him messily drool without control. Eric whined, wanting to pull back slightly away from the shameful feeling of bodily fluids dripping down onto his chin but Haknyeon kept him still.

“Such a pretty thing, gasping for my dick.” Haknyeon cooed. He ran his fingers further down onto Eric’s tongue, pressing his jaw further down and making Eric groan disgustingly unhinged as he couldn’t hide it at all. Haknyeon admired how pliable he was; even when his cheeks tinged with red from embarrassment he knew he secretly loved it. Otherwise he would be less of a moaning mess right now, arching out his lips to chase Haknyeon’s fingers as he removed them from the warmth of his mouth.

“How do you want it?” 

Eric sat up on his thighs to answer.

“Let me ride you.” 

Haknyeon arched an eyebrow at the unfinished sentence. Eric subconsciously squeezed his thighs together.

“Please, daddy.”

It was enough to make Haknyeon move, sitting up so he could press his lips against Eric’s. He never really cared for the taste of himself against the other’s lips, but feeling as Eric was, at first, unwilling to share his tongue reminded him that kissing after a blow job made him nervous and squirm. Haknyeon pushed past it, his hands finding Eric’s jaw as he caressed his thumbs against his skin, eventually Eric returned the kiss enough to allow Haknyeon to explore his mouth briefly before breaking it off.

Silently he guided Eric’s hips up towards him. The younger boy didn’t argue as he knew there was more to do than just jump on his cock even though he wanted to. Once Eric was kneeling close enough Haknyeon removed his pants fully, assisted by Eric who shifted under his weight to kick them off and be left somewhere on the bed to be found later. Haknyeon ran his hand down Eric’s sides, over his toned waist and hips until he met his thighs. Eric was so small, so compact under Haknyeon’s hands but every memory he could think of right now ran back to how he had these thighs shaking so many countless nights before.

He patted Eric’s thighs, silently insinuating for Eric to straddle over him, facing towards his own dick. Eric did as he was told, his knees coming to rest either side of Haknyeon’s shoulders as he settled on his forearms either side of Haknyeon’s thighs. Haknyeon loved this position, since it meant giving and taking. At first Eric was always insecure but Haknyeon worked him up to it, and now he loved the praise he received from Haknyeon when he ate him out like that.

Eric wrapped his mouth around Haknyeon’s dick again, this time his tongue tracing over the top of him, hilting at the base before sucking slightly on the way back up. Haknyeon hissed in pleasure, the change in predicted sensation as Eric bobbed up and down, swiping his tongue as he did so. Haknyeon kneaded at Eric’s ass, making the boy whine from his chest. 

He ran a stripe over Eric’s hole, thumbs working to create more room for him to see the visceral reaction of Eric’s hole contracting as he pulled back. He dived straight back in, tongue darting into him, making Eric keen around his dick as he attempted to roll his hips into nothingness. 

“Baby boy likes that, huh? Does he like daddy playing with his hole?” The words made Eric cry as his mouth left Haknyeon’s dick unattended to, feeling Haknyeon’s thumb begin to poke and prod at his entrance.

“I think he wants something else in there, am I right?” Haknyeon teased. The tip of this thumb pressed barely millimeters into Eric and still he was whining, trying to cause friction but his dick hung too far away from Haknyeon’s body below him to gain it.

“ _ Please. _ ” The sound barely broke through the quietness of the room but Haknyeon caught it. He was almost too fixated on teasing him a little more, hearing those precious mewls of desperation; ‘ _ i want more than what you’re giving _ ’ pleads that he didn’t want to act on the weak pleading Eric was giving, but clarity overruled him just barely as he squeezed his cheeks once more as a sign to move.

“Go get the lube then.” He almost didn’t finish the sentence before Eric shuffled towards the end of the bed.

It gave Haknyeon time to move. Sitting himself up as he kicked off the pajamas pants still wrapped around his ankles. He watched as Eric bent over the end of the bed, reaching for the lube in the drawer and it gave Haknyeon an idea.

As Eric finished fishing for it he leaned back to regain his balance. Ready to turn around on his heels but Haknyeon’s hand gracing the top of his spine told him otherwise.

“Thank you, princess.” He hummed sweetly into Eric’s ear, whisking the bottle from his hands before pushing him down onto the bed.

Eric’s forearms hung over the edge, elbows digging into the mattress to try and save himself from tumbling off, Haknyeon’s hand slowly savoring the route down his spine towards his hips as he met the curve of his ass again.

“You look so pretty like this for me.” He complimented. Eric moaned lowly with a shake of his hips.

Uncapping the bottle Haknyeon savored the scent of it. Strawberry, his favorite. Eric’s too, and he would surely give him a taste later but now it was Haknyeon’s turn to be hungry and ravenous. He drizzled it down between Eric’s cheeks, the coldness making him shiver and sigh as immediately Haknyeon dove in to catch it before it dripped onto the sheets.

“Oh,  _ fuck. _ ” Eric cursed, gritting his teeth. Haknyeon simply hummed into him before delving his tongue further and further .

Every moan was its own melody, singing to Haknyeon as he pressed his muscle into Eric’s tight hole. The strawberry flavor made him act like a maniac, lapping every drop of it up as he separated Eric’s cheeks to get even deeper into him. He suckled against his skin, pressing kisses and his tongue against him, teasing, lapping up every cry he let out into the air as he grinned to himself. Hearing Eric slowly lose himself as he began to push his hips back further usually meant one thing.

“I’m gonna cum already, please-” Eric whined. Haknyeon mused at that statement, burying his tongue deep inside him once more as Eric’s nails curled into his fists because they had nothing else to hold onto.

“Be a good boy for daddy and hold it.” Haknyeon soothed against his skin, pressing a kiss to his left cheek as he sunk his teeth in slightly. Eric sucked in a breath at it. 

“I’ll reward you if you do.” 

He chose the perfect moment to sink his tongue into him again; just when Eric let out a shaky breath in an attempt to steady himself. Eric gasped as Haknyeon pulled his hips back, allowing his lips to encase Eric’s hole as he buried himself deeply. Tears slowly filled Eric’s eyes because he was  _ so close _ but he wanted to be good. He wanted to be good for daddy. 

Haknyeon’s hands ran over Eric’s hips, tickling his waist before running under his stomach and towards the head of his cock. Barely scraping a touch as he ghosted over it, fingers running between his thighs as Eric began to beg for mercy and choke on his tears. 

Every touch was like heaven, every time he pushed his hips against Haknyeon filled him with electricity. He felt it in his dick, stomach muscles contracting as he was almost ready to give up until finally Haknyeon pulled back with a kiss on either cheek.

“Such a good boy, I’m so proud of you.” 

Eric whined and his dick twitched at the praise.

He wasn’t near finished yet however, opening the lube bottle one more time the clicking of the cap sent shivers down Eric’s spine as he panicked slightly.

“Wait please.” He whined, feeling like he needed to bring himself down off a cloud before continuing. Haknyeon pouted from behind as he allowed the red tinted gel coat his fingers. 

With his free hand he soothed Eric, running a hand over his lower back, giving him a moment to calm down again. He pressed another kiss to his body, to his spine as he allowed his slicked up fingers to tease at Eric’s hole.

The coldness was welcoming. Eric moaned at his touch, anticipating the stretch that felt  _ so good _ . Never as good as Haknyeon’s cock of course, but he knew this had to come first so he could be properly rewarded later. As Haknyeon pressed kisses to his back he slipped a finger in, a long whine escaping Eric’s throat as he tried his best to not push back on the digit. It was also too easy.

“You’re so eager to take one finger, could you not wait beforehand?” Haknyeon asked shamelessly. The disgustingly vulgar whine Eric emanated told him all he needed, that Eric had prepared himself before even entering his room tonight and Haknyeon bit his lip to control himself. He didn’t waste any more time in slipping a second finger inside.

“Ah, fuck-” Eric hissed, the stretch burning ever so slightly as Haknyeon hummed at it. Gaining satisfaction from watching his fingers disappear into the other’s ass. He couldn’t help but speed up, letting his fingers curl at the tips. It made Eric’s voice catch in his throat as he hiccuped his moan out, Haknyeon always knew exactly how to make him cum, spending so many nights getting to know Eric’s body, what he loved. It was during a particularly rough session during the aftercare that Eric slipped out the words ‘ _ thank you, daddy _ ’ to Haknyeon and the two of them resounded with the idea for future times.

“You’re such a good boy for daddy, think you can handle another?” Haknyeon couldn’t stifle the groan which accompanied his words. He slowed down a little, Eric whining as he tried to push back onto Haknyeon’s fingers, but he simply placed a palm down on his ass to keep him from moving.

“Please- please.” Eric moaned desperately, chewing on his lower lip enough to leave it puffy and sore. Haknyeon teased him more, pulling his fingers out until almost the tip, Eric’s tears surmounting on the brim of his eyes.

“Please, what?” Haknyeon’s voice hitting a lower tone with practically knocked Eric breathless.

“Please, daddy.” 

It was barely a whisper, Eric losing to the fatigue caused by Haknyeon’s fingers. Haknyeon gave him what he asked for; a third finger joining the other two as Eric practically melted over the side of the bed, his chest pressed to the side of the mattress as he whined longingly.

There was a slight hiss from Eric as Haknyeon stretched his fingers inside of him, not enough to cause concern but still Haknyeon was going to play on it.

“You asked for this, princess.” He hummed, not moving just yet as Eric stayed perfectly still too.

“What do we say?” He prompted.

“Thank you, daddy.” 

The reply was immediate and then so was Haknyeon’s response. He began to fuck into Eric, the force almost knocking the younger boy over the edge of the bed he was already precariously hanging off of. Every whine was broken up by Haknyeon’s fingers nudging against his prostate, wrapped with sweet cries as he tried so hard to contain his orgasm  _ for daddy _ .

Haknyeon wasn’t cruel though, and as much as he loved the sweet sounds of Eric crying as he tried to quell the burning fire in the pit of his stomach, he also knew putting Eric to work would be the best way to tire him out.

He worked him open until he was sure Eric couldn’t take it anymore, slowing down and Eric’s moans matched, becoming softer until he stopped trying to roll his hips back against Haknyeon’s hand. At the earliest possible moment Eric scrambled back from the edge of the bed, his legs still unsteady as Haknyeon retreated into a sitting position behind him, legs straight out.

He patted his lap, Eric needing nothing more than that to oblige him. He was a needy puppy, trained to respond to Haknyeon’s beck and call at this rate, the shame running away with every other moral inhibition he would usually have from being under somebody’s thumb like that.

Eric climbed onto his lap, Haknyeon’s hands running over his body, up his hips and to his waist. Squeezing ever so slightly as Eric settled down above his dick. But Eric knew not to rush it, knowing that Haknyeon would just make him do it all over again if he went too fast. One of Eric’s hands came to rest on Haknyeon’s hips as the other reached around to take his dick, lining himself up carefully before slowly allowing his hips to lower on it.

“Ah, yes.” Eric let out in a sigh. Haknyeon watched in awe, biting his lip as his own moan lowly hissed between his teeth. It was beautiful, feeling his cock become enveloped by Eric as he lowered down inch by inch. Taking his sweet time, knowing this was just like Haknyeon liked it. He let Eric do all the work, bottoming out at the base of his dick the muscle in Eric’s thighs were already screaming their tiredness as he really just wanted to get this over with and have Haknyeon fuck him already.

But he didn’t. He stayed still, knowing Haknyeon liked to have all of the control. Even that thought had Eric’s hole squeezing around him impatiently, and Haknyeon’s hands began to roam over Eric’s body in an attempt to cool him down a bit.

Over his slender hips, his wrists. Bringing both of his hands together as Haknyeon’s fingers delicately danced down Eric’s, forcing Eric to take all of his weight on his thighs instead of any hands to help hold him up now too. It was almost impossible not to twitch, not to rut his hips but he did  _ so well _ as Haknyeon’s fingers traced over his nipples scarcely, making his body shiver just a little.

“Good boy.” Haknyeon purred. Eric couldn’t help but let out the small bubble of a cry from his throat because he  _ knew  _ he was being so good right now.

“You want a reward?” Haknyeon almost sounded condescending, the glint of playfulness in his voice on the edge of sarcasm but Eric didn’t care. He nodded, fearing his voice would fail him if he tried to say something out loud.

With one hand, Haknyeon reached down for the bottle of lube he could feel by his leg. Popping the cap off once more he this time drizzled it over his clean hand before bringing his fingers up to Eric’s mouth to taste.

He welcomed them, the sweet, strawberry flavor blending so nicely on his tongue as Haknyeon pressed his fingers in his mouth. 

“God.” Eric muffled through the other’s fingers, Haknyeon smirking at how needy he was as he felt Eric’s tongue twist and slick around his digits. 

“How I wish I could stuff you from both ends.” Haknyeon commented, and it made Eric whine filthily with an accidental buck of his hips.

Haknyeon’s free hand came to steady the boy, losing himself only slightly at how tight Eric was growing around him. Eric’s whines turned into pleads as he pushed Haknyeon’s fingers out with his tongue.

“Daddy please.” He whimpered, voice desperate and unashamed. Haknyeon was almost ready to cave in himself at this rate.

“Shh.” He quelled Eric by popping his fingers back into his mouth. Eric’s cries became lost around them as he arched his back as his thighs tensed again.

“Okay, you can start.” Haknyeon finally prompted, and the distracted Eric from his fingers obeyed and began to roll his hips ever so slightly over Haknyeon’s. Minuscule movements driving Haknyeon crazy as Eric’s mouth closed around his fingers and he focused on them rather than fucking himself ragged on Haknyeon’s dick, the older boy could barely take it anymore as he thrust up once into Eric to drive him wild.

“ _ Fuck- _ .” Eric cursed, and something about how the curse word fell from his pretty little lips drove Haknyeon to start this thing.

He grasped onto Eric’s hips tightly, moving the boy up and down as he quickened the pace constantly with each thrust. Eric’s moans fell freely from his mouth as Haknyeon fucked up into him, feet planted on the bed to keep him steadily thrusting as he brought Eric’s hips down into each thrust.

“You take my dick so well, you love it don’t you?” Haknyeon gritted through tight teeth. Eric mumbled back a  _ ‘yes, daddy _ ’ as the string of praise and compliments began to leave Haknyeon’s mouth.

“You look so pretty, already fucked out from my fingers. But you’re doing so well princess, you look so good bouncing on my dick.” 

Eric cried as he hung his head back, feeling his long abstained from orgasm rising again and Haknyeon could feel it too. His fingers graced up Eric’s body, thumb flicking over a nipple on the way which caused Eric’s head to snap back down and look at Haknyeon as he fucked up into him. Haknyeon’s fingers danced on the rim of Eric’s lips, the boy parting them and letting his sighs and moans free into the hot air.

“Your lips are so pretty, all pink and dripping wet.” He said as he placed two fingers into Eric’s mouth again. He pressed down on his tongue, the feeling driving Eric over the edge as his hips began to buckle and a hand reached down to steady himself on Hakyeon.

“I’m gonna cum.” Eric muttered, dropping his head down to his chest as he lapped Haknyeon’s still strawberry stained fingers up.

Haknyeon let go of Eric’s hip, encouraging the boy to steady himself as Haknyeon continued to fuck him as his free hand now took a grip of Eric’s dick. It was a little too tight to be comforting, making Eric grit his teeth against Haknyeon’s fingers. Haknyeon pulled his jaw lower to part his lips again and Eric’s moan escaped into the air.

“Not yet baby boy, I didn’t say you could.” Haknyeon’s thumb came over his head, swiping away the precum and squeezing too tightly to be comfortable to orgasm as Eric began to choke out loud.

It was overwhelming; Haknyeon fucking him while he slobbered uncontrollably over his fingers. The cruel teasing around his dick only for Haknyeon to expertly cut him off as he thrust too deeply at the same time. Tears fell from his eyes, unabashed as he hiccuped around Haknyeon’s fingers and his hole tightened around his cock. 

_ “Please let me cum, please let me cum.” _ Eric began to babble, it was almost like he had checked out a long time ago and now only his body remained. Being used and fucked into so ruthlessly, leaving him helpless like a doll.

Haknyeon felt himself stumble, Eric like a vice around his dick as he did  _ so well _ not to cum yet. He decided to give him relief. Letting him go as he returned both hands to Eric’s hips he rolled his hips more deeply as he pulled Eric’s hips against him.

“Okay cum for me baby. Cum for daddy.” Haknyeon’s voice was slightly softer as he sucked in a whine. Eric didn’t waste a second in wrapping his fist around his too hard cock, fisting it until he orgasm came in heaps and bounds. 

His juttered moans were paradise, his entire body beginning to shake as Haknyeon slowed the pace down to an almost stop as he focused on not blowing his own load as Eric tightened around him. Eric gasped for his breath back. White liquid dripped from his fingertips and onto Haknyeon’s stomach as he saw stars, tiredness definitely seeping into his body by this point.

But Haknyeon wasn’t done yet.

“Getting tired, princess?” He hummed, rolling his hips just enough for a bolt of electricity to run through the entirety of Eric’s body. 

He wanted to cry. Haknyeon was still hard, he knew exactly what it meant. The only sure fire way of getting the boy with too much energy to burn to be thoroughly fucked out and ready for bed.

“You still have some work to do, get those hips moving again.” Haknyeon tapped his ass to complete his order.

Eric groaned. Not in passion, not in lust. In sheer exhaustion as he knew he could never disappoint Haknyeon. He tiredly raised his hips, letting gravity do the work but with immediate regret as he completely hilted on Haknyeon’s cock again and sent that familiar wave of lightning up his spine. Repeating the action over and over with a little more caution each time because he could feel that coil begin to begin in his stomach once more and he hated it already.

Haknyeon saw it. He saw it and he didn’t care and he showed that by wrapping his hands around Eric’s hips and forcing him to move faster.

“Please, please-” Eric began to beg, letting his head drop back as the feeling of being overstimulated made him whiney and weak. Haknyeon basked in it, feeling Eric’s thighs begin to shake against his hips as they tightened in a vain attempt to slow Haknyeon down. It was becoming almost unbearable for Eric, Haknyeon chasing on relentlessly as he began to roll his hips up and he dragged Eric up and down to meet them. Haknyeon’s low groans made the temperature in the room burning hot as sweat beaded across both of their bodies.

“Fuck, please cum, please daddy- I can’t-” Eric began to cry as his head fell back. Completely unable to bear the thought of cumming again, how uncomfortable the growing feeling in his stomach was becoming as he felt his dick growing slightly hard again. But his body was too tired to fight against Haknyeon anymore. So finally Haknyeon decided to give him a break.

He sat up, shifting slightly until he was able to push Eric off of him and lay him back on the bed. Eric promptly closed his eyes, fluttering them open a few seconds later as he almost forgot it wasn’t over yet.

Haknyeon pushed into him again, Eric squirming at the sensitivity, being filled up so nicely before had suddenly turned excruciatingly hard but still in the most pleasurable way. Haknyeon finally decided to get it over with. Fucking into Eric ruthlessly until he fell silent, his pretty lips wide open with nothing coming out of them as his eyes rolled back in his head. He looked so fucking good like this. So pretty and fucked out, so perfect and  _ his _ . 

With an all too loud groan Haknyeon pulled out, making Eric gasp at the sudden loss of sensation as he looked down to Haknyeon who was sitting back on his heels.

“Open wide, princess.” Haknyeon moaned, climbing off the bed to quickly reach Eric’s face knowing he wouldn’t last much longer.

Eric did as he was told. Lips lazily falling open as Haknyeon repositioned himself on his knees next to his head. He pressed his tip against Eric’s lower lip, stroking over himself rapidly until he felt there was no turning back. Eric’s tongue lapping slightly at the precum already as finally Haknyeon came into his mouth. 

Eric spluttered a little, swallowing it quickly as he didn’t exactly enjoy the taste. But he did it for Haknyeon, he did anything for Haknyeon.

A few beads seeped from the corner of his mouth, Haknyeon gently wiped it onto his finger before delving into Eric’s mouth and making him swallow that too. He pulled his finger away with a loud pop from Eric’s mouth as the boy lying on the bed gasped heavily.

Haknyeon watched him for a few seconds, wiping the sweat drenched hair away from his forehead.

“Good boy for daddy.” 

By the time Haknyeon had managed to sneak out and grab a towel from the bathroom and clean himself off, Eric was practically asleep. He walked back into the soft sound of Eric breathing, laying in the exact same position he left him in before and Haknyeon couldn’t help but smile at him. 

He truly was tired now. His body and his mind preoccupied with anything else other than the stress he received today. Haknyeon tossed the towel into his other hand as he approached Eric, nudging him awake once again so he could clean him up.

“Hey, Eric.” He whispered, the younger boy stirring as he opened one eye to look up to him. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up.”

After discarding the towel in the hamper and pulling Eric’s short back up to his hips, Haknyeon lay down on the bed next to Eric and pulled him into an embrace. His arms wrapped around the boy’s warm body, feeling his chest rise and fall gently. Haknyeon couldn’t help but rub it in how his plan to make him tired worked.

“Are you tired now, hm?” 

“Mm.” Eric returned, the grumble hoarse and low as he barely had the energy to make that sound. Haknyeon grinned to himself, running his hand through Eric’s hair until he was sure the boy was fast asleep before pressing a kiss to his forehead. Interlacing their fingers together as Eric lay on his chest before finally falling asleep himself.

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> once again, if you liked please leave a kudos and comment thank u always <3
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/connahquay) / [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/connahquay)


End file.
